


Genius loci

by ka_mai



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Я покажу тебе, отец, что может сделать человек. Особенно если этот человек – мутант. Если мутант – ведьма. Если ведьма – связующая нить.





	

Он думает: разве призрак может что-то сделать. Потом приходит Дрянь, и он видит, что призраки способны на многое. Потом приходит Чарльз, и он понимает, что вовсе не призрак, а человек.  
Я покажу тебе, отец, что может сделать человек. Особенно если этот человек – мутант. Если мутант – ведьма. Если ведьма – связующая нить.  
Дрянь хочет помириться с родителями. Хочет, чтобы они были живы. Чтобы были живы все мертвецы, которые следуют за ней. Даю ей это.  
Законы колдовства работают по-другому. Отвергаю их.  
Эрик Леншерр хочет вспомнить, каково это – побеждать. Почти все его желания теперь строятся на отрицании и выстланы усталостью. Я подарю ему мир, где вероятности сыграют в нашу пользу. Гармонией и равенством сапиенс и супериор, о которых так долго мечтал Чарльз Ксавье, придётся пренебречь. Простите, профессор. Хорошо, что у вас есть другие истинные желания. Зато теперь вы будете с ним на одной стороне.  
Чарльз Ксавье хочет быть героем. Не мудрым ментором, тенью за спиной своих учеников, – тем, кто сражается сам. Расплачиваться за это он тоже будет сам.  
Капитан Америка хочет быть Стивом Роджерсом.  
Зверь – выглядеть, как человек.  
Железный человек Пётр Распутин – покоя.  
Железный человек Тони Старк – ещё одну попытку стать лучше отца.  
Калейдоскоп лиц, список имён. Я – самый лучший в мире конвейер желаний.  
Ороро Мунро хочет быть королевой.  
Королева Эмма Фрост хочет быть просто счастливой и нужной.  
Скажите, профессор, многое ли способно удивить телепата?  
Под маской Питера Паркера – желание защитить всех, кто ему дорог.  
Под маской Нормана Осборна – желание от маски избавиться.  
Оно отличается от того, как Виктор фон Дум хочет своё лицо. Не только его, конечно: Дум хочет и чужую Четвёрку, власть, и влияние, и под всем этим – душу одной женщины и сердце другой, он хочет всё, что принадлежало ему и должно ему принадлежать. Он очень жадный. О, Виктор, я могу тебя понять.  
До скольких мы ещё дотянемся? Вопрос ведь не в расстоянии.  
Имена и образы сливаются в моих ладонях, как капли ртути, и падают в котёл. Скажу по секрету: я не знаю, чем всё обернётся.  
Карима Шапандар хочет быть стражем, не хочет быть чудовищем. Это ощущается как диссонанс. Я могу починить: то, что здесь сломано, там станет целым.  
Баки Барнс хочет всегда решать за себя. Воля твоя. По-моему, это ничего не гарантирует.  
Росомаха хочет всего себя. На, Джеймс Логан Хоулетт, подавись.  
Они ищут цель, долг, признание, любовь, семью, удовольствие, силу. Кажется, у нас закончились варианты. Даю им это. Всем, каждому. Кто я такая, чтобы судить.  
Доктор Стрэндж хочет помогать людям. Но магия для этого не нужна, Стивен.  
Циклоп хочет, чтобы всё было правильно. О, Скотт, я могу тебя понять.  
Мир распускается, как сверхновая. Медленно-медленно – я смотрю глазами брата.  
Отец думает: остаётся только пепел, и ты этот пепел жуёшь.  
Пьетро (кричит) думает: пожалуйста, Ванда!  
Геноша хочет жить. Я покажу вам, что можно сделать из пепла. Если этот пепел – цепи ДНК. Если ведьма – связующее звено.  
Голова раскалывается. Это не моя голова.  
Чарльз Ксавье хочет быть героем. Даю ему это.


End file.
